


Metamorphosis

by AliceReturned



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Eggsy, F/M, Fluff, Kingsman Training, Love, M/M, Post-Kingsman: The Secret Service, Pre-Kingsman: The Secret Service, Smut, Top Harry, Will take long to finish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceReturned/pseuds/AliceReturned
Summary: Eggsy has to stay for 24 hours at Harrys, and damn the chemistry is going on. But still none of them makes a move. Its hard and uncomfortable to watch.But what happens after that?





	1. Tea with the Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BakaDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaDoll/gifts).



> This was a christmas gift to @bakadoll and I finally started to pick up the work again, so I will probably will finish this one and will start to upload it. One after another!  
> This story is based on the events mostly of the first Kingsman movie and might take a few ideas of the second one. There will be changes in the storyline and also in the relationship between a few characters. These changes are necessary for the story to work, don’t be mad at me when I don’t bring up important scenes, ideas and anything you want to be in from the second and first movie. I do feel sorry. Now enjoy.  (This comes from my own mind and if there are any similarities it wasn’t on purpose)

“It’s nice to see the remaining ones of you today and since you’re all here I’d like to announce the next step in your recruitment”, Merlin stood in front of the few remaining recruits outside of the Headquarters on this sunny and warm morning. The recruits seemed still a little tired from yesterday’s parachute jump, but this was not on Merlin concern list right now, there were more important things to do and explain for now. Especially Roxy and Eggsy were dead end tired and they leant their heads against each other. “Can’t they give us at least some time to rest or official nap times” murmured Roxy and Eggsy softly chuckled. It had been intense week with different tasks, tests and work outs in which Eggsy and Roxy had time to bond, and especially since they both had expected to die when they had jumped out of the plane and Merlin had announced that one of them had no parachute. Even though everybody got one. They almost pulled the line to late, but when they finally did, they landed safely and even sat a new record for the latest pull on the line. Both didn’t know if that was something to be proud on. In between their several tasks Charlie had tried to hit on Roxy, but every time he tried to make a move Eggsy came around and ruined everything for him, that stupid prick. Why would she chose someone like Eggsy over him since he was wealthy and far more good looking, in his own opinion. Never the less Roxy didn’t seem to change her opinion no matter how often he tried to convince her.  
Roxy didn’t really care about Charlie, didn’t see the way he looked at her now and drifted a little away into day dreams, so she didn’t catch what Merlin had said previously. But she finally came back to reality when she noticed that Eggsy’s whole body tensed up and he sat straight up next to her. “What? What is going on?” it was a whisper in Eggsy’s ear to which he replied “I have to stay with Harry 24 for more hours” he looked anxious and Roxy bend her brows. Merlin had noticed that Roxy didn’t pay a attention so he repeated: “For the ones that didn’t listen I said that all of you have to stay with your mentors for 24 hours and maybe more if they decided so. Please pack the most necessary things you need at home and your mentor is going to pick you up” Merlin wanted to turn around and go away but Roxy came over to him and tapped him on the shoulder, so he had to turn around “Merlin, do you have a minute for me?” Roxy purred his name in a soft voice and smiled at the technician who got his codename, because he could make literally everything into spy tool. “Of course Ms. Morton” he replied and smiled back at her. Her smile was contagious to him and very beautiful indeed which he of course had noticed on previous occasions. He hadn’t told anyone, obviously, but had still thought this to himself. Also he wouldn’t tell anyone that he got this wonderful, warm feeling in his stomach when she spoke like that to him. “Do I really have to stay with Percival, my uncle, for 24 hours. Percival already taught me as much as I have to know and I am already living with him, it would be much more interesting if I could stay with you or someone else from another department?” her voice sounded innocent and sweet, but those were self-interested motives that she had. Roxy knew very much, not everything she had to know, but she knew it was an opportunity to get Merlin alone without anyone else watching. “I will have to talk with Arthur and Percival about this matter, but I will call you back on this as fast as I know something”. Merlin had an odd feeling about the way she that said she could stay with him which left him with an intensified tingling feeling. But it was a valid question and would maybe contribute to her education, he thought. Not without being a little selfish as well.  
Since Roxy moved in with Alastair a little while ago and he told her mostly everything she needed to know about the Kingsman organization and the rules and etiquette. They had enough time to talk about it anyway. He knew that, he knew a lot about her already and the other recruits which was common for his job position.  
Roxy smiled a little brighter this time and nodded “Thank you very much, I’ll wait for your call” than she turned around instantly and walked back to Eggsy who still sat there in confusion. Merlin shook his head, turned away and was now on his way to his office, from where he could call Arthur and Percival in a phone conference.  
When he called the head of Kingsman, Arthur didn’t seemed to appealed by the request but listened to the arguments and had to agree that it indeed was a good chance to see if Roxy was suitable as a Kingsman when she had to deal with Merlin and his minions for a while. Also Percival agreed which was a huge trust bonus for Merlin that Alastair, Percival’s real name, trusted him with his niece.

“Roxy I can’t stay with him for 24 hours” a little bit of fright was mixed into Eggsy's words and since everyone had left already he could say it out loud. She patted his shoulder in compassion “It will be alright, sweetie” she had a cheeky grin on her lips as she said “Maybe you can finally make a move on him” and Eggsy stared at her with a little bit of anger and also amusement. Roxy was the only one to know about these confusing feelings he had about Harry Hart “As if, Mr.-Mixed-Signals is also Mr. I-Am-Way-Too-Posh-For-A-Chav-Like-Me and I wouldn’t stand a chance” finally he got a little more relaxed and followed Roxy to the tube which would get them back to central London. “Don’t be like that I know you have other qualities and a very convincing way to work with you mouth” Roxy bursted out into laughter but instead of joining the laughter Eggsy gave her a soft punch on the shoulder as a response. She could be grateful that no one was around or it would’ve ended differently.  
In the last couple days they had stayed up late into the night and talked about everything that came to their mind. They came from different places in life and had such different friends and still it had clicked immediately and they got along very well. Yesterday night they got even closer and after an awkward but still good kiss they both decided that it was better to stay friends. Anyway it was a way to prove for Eggsy that the baffling feelings he had that developed from the moment he met Harry Hart were just a weird phase or not real, but in fact it had proven quite the opposite for him. Damn feelings.  
Anyway Roxy was the only one Eggsy had opened to about this issue and she would be the last, that was something he had promised himself. He had known for a while that he wasn’t as straight has he pretended to be, but neither at home nor with his friends there was a chance to talk about that. A homophobic home and environment didn’t really encourage to talk about tendencies to like other man or think that they’re attractive. These tendencies, preferences, whatever it was called, he kept them hidden and deep inside himself. Roxy was an exception he had told Roxy only because she had asked several times why he looked that way at Harry Hart, which seemed obvious to her, but luckily not everyone else and of course they talked about it after the kiss when they both felt really uncomfortable. Roxy had other reasons, she said that Eggsy was more of a brother or really close friend that you can cuddle with and give little kisses on the cheek, but she could not see him in any sexual way.  
“Do you want to grab something to eat on our way home or do you wanna go home directly?” Roxy sat down in the train next to Eggsy and grabbed for his hand to hold it. Here it didn’t matter if someone saw them or not, they all thought they might have feelings for each other, but everyone was too discreet to ask about it. To Roxy and Eggsy it didn’t matter anyway, they knew the truth and that was it. For Roxy it was a big plus that Charlie actually thought something was going on between them, so he didn’t bother and annoy her as much as he did before. She thought he was superficial, rude and all in all an asshole. She had hated those kids at school and still did to that day.

“I have to watch after my mom, sorry, sweetheart, but we can still text” a bit of truth bending was done here, actually Eggsy needed some time to prepare himself, there was no way he could stay with Mr. Harry Hart for more than 24 hours in one house or flat or where ever they had to stay. “That’s alright. We see each other soon enough” Roxy answered and didn’t need any further explanation another good thing about Roxy, she didn’t question him too much and left him enough space. When it came to Eggsy’s family or social life in general she didn’t dare to ask too much questions, simply because she didn’t want to make him uncomfortable or feel less worthy with her around and he was thankful for that. They didn’t talk the rest of the ride and simply sat there, not that it was awkward, just being accompanied by each other had something soothing and relaxing after these exhausting days. When they got out of the shop they gave each other a big, warm hug and went their separate ways home.  
Roxy went to Alastair’s place where she had her own room and since her uncle had told her about Kingsman, she stayed there most of the time. Mostly because her parents couldn’t know about it and she had to keep shut to them which was a difficult task. Normally she’d talk to her mom about everything that happened to her, but with Kingsman it wasn’t possible anymore. So distance seemed the possible solution for her not to tell anything. All her parents knew that she was a trainee at the tailor shop where Alastair’s was working for several years since he came back from the army. So she may or may not become a tailor as well in the near future, there was a little bit of truth in this lie but she couldn’t tell them anything else. It was not only between them Kingsman had set up a contract on the second date that none of them could talk about it with family friends, or anyone else close. A secret spy organisation should stay secret and should be protected as best as possible. Roxy knew that she was applied for the position of a recently deceased college of her uncles, but she didn’t know who he was and Alastair hadn’t talked about him once. All she knew was that they had been closer than just colleagues since the passing of him troubled Alastair which was obvious from his behaviour, but she didn’t ask, it was a sensitive topic and she didn’t know how sensitive.

When Eggsy arrived at home, he opened the door and joyfully called “I am home, mom” but got no response in return. Neither his mom nor Daisy seemed to be at home right now, which was quite unusual and he got worried instantly. So he looked around for a while and when he got to the kitchen he at least found a little note that Michelle had left for him “Hey darling, we pick up some groceries, if you come home take whatever you want out of the fridge and we’ll be glad to see you again. Love Mom and Daisy”. A bittersweet smile appeared on Eggsy’s lips. He couldn’t tell his mom where he was or where he would went off to in a few. Of course Michelle had heard about Kingsman, but she couldn’t reach out to him or talk to him. Mainly because Dean prohibited her to call but also because Eggsy’s phone was turned off the whole time. When Dean wasn’t around she had tried to leave as many messages as she could on his mailbox, but once it was filled with her messages there was no way for her to reach Eggsy.  
Eggsy had guessed that he wished him to come home eventually. He ripped of a piece of paper from the pad and wrote “Don’t worry mom, I’ll be home soon and explain everything. I love you so much, please be safe”. He hid it in there safe spot where Dean couldn’t find it. Suddenly there was a firm knock at the door and he twitched, was that Dean or some of his goons that had seen him coming home?  
It was a familiar voice that came from behind the door “Eggsy, would you please open the door for me?” it was not his moms, not Deans and he knew to whom this warm voice belonged. “Gimme a sec’ ‘Arry” said Eggsy and cleaned up as much he could on the way to the apartment door. Dean had left a mess as always and even since the encounter with Harry, he seemed obviously to still live here. Which bothered Eggsy a ton, but what could he do about it know? He promised Harry not to go after him, not to cause any trouble or a stir so that Dean could find him. But Harry had also promised to keep an eye on his mom and since he expected that Dean would leave, so his mom would be save it was horrific to see that this piece of trash was still around.

It was many years ago when Harry had met Michelle and Eggsy for another occasion, more uncomfortable, difficult and in its own way heart breaking. A soft rang told Michelle that there was a visitor and she hoped for Lee to finally come home with a bouquet of roses like he always did after business trips. But when she opened the door with a loving smile it vanished, this wasn’t Lee, who is that? “How can I help you, Sir?” she was always polite and a real nice person and Harry knew instantly that this would be a tough one.  
“I have to talk to you Mrs. Unwin about your husband, Lee Unwin” there was so much seriousness in Harrys voice that got Michelle’s worries even bigger and bigger. “Please come in, would you like a cuppa tea?” she tried to cover up her insecurities with being overly nice. “Hey sweetie, we have guest over don’t you want to go to your room” she walked into the living room but the little boy that was playing on the carpet shook his head. Harry followed Michelle “I already have some tea ready, because I am waiting for Lee to come home” why did she make it even harder on him? He already felt guilty and bad. He should’ve seen the grenade and died there, not Lee. Not a man with a little son and a wife waiting for him at home. “Thank you Mrs. Unwin, but I am not up for a cup of tea right now” he tried to come to the topic right away, but Michelle didn’t let him “You are sure? I could get even some biscuits” she had a bad feeling about what this man was going to tell her and she wanted to avoid the inevitable. And then Harry told her about what happened and she couldn’t believe what he was saying. Anger, hate and essentially sadness was facing Harry right now and even when he offered her the medal she refused it.  
He gave it to her son who was rather sweet, and didn’t really understood what was going on even though he noticed it was serious and sad.  
Harry had kept an eye on them from time to time and it had broken his heart to see what had happened and how Michelle got into that abusive relationship. But he couldn’t do anything about it. Kingsman had prohibited him to take any actions and wouldn’t let him do anything to help the Unwin family in anyway, not financial or in any other possible way that he could’ve helped. It had broken him and turned him bitter. Merlin had noticed that about his best friend, but there had never been the chance to really talk about this matter since very recently.

So now he stood there a little helplessly and trying to figure out what to do or say next, but luckily Eggsy spoke first and asked him: “Do you wanna have a cuppa?” as he walked into the little kitchen “That would be very nice, thank you” this time he accepted the offer and followed Eggsy and stood there in his own, very awkward way. “When do you wanna leave, I think mom’s goin’ to come home soon” Eggsy heated some water on the stove and prepared the mugs for him and Harry. “Soonish, because we have a lot to do for today, it would be best if we get going as fast as possible” Harry didn’t put any further explanation into that, simply because it would all be described once they got to Harry’s place. Eggsy nodded “So you take care of the tea and I get everything I need”. A little taken by surprise Harry simply did what Eggsy told him and Eggsy went without any further hesitation into his room, when he finally realized that he forgot something really important to him. In all his tiredness and nervousness over the upcoming situation he really had forgotten him. “Have you seen J.B?” he yelled over to the kitchen as he stuffed cloth, towels and everything in his reach into a bag. How could he forget his sweet, little pug? “He is at my place already and is taken care of, don’t worry” Harry replied with a soft chuckle. It was quite amusing to him that Eggsy cared so much about this little pug instead of thinking about what might face him later on this day. “How did ya…. Why am I even askin’?” Eggsy laughed a little and returned to the kitchen with a rather small bag but there was not much that of stuff he wanted to take with him and it was only for 24 hours, right?  
Harry handed him over one of the mugs and smiled at him “Drink it before it gets cold”. Why did Eggsy feel so weird about this, being taken care of by Harry Hart. “Okay, so what are we up to for today?” there was some tension between them that no one could deny, but of course it was like the elephant in the room that none of them mentioned. Harry out of guilt and because he wasn’t open about his feelings in any way to anyone, not even Merlin knew much he had to guess, ask and had to work it out of Harry every time.  
“I won’t tell you yet, so be a little patient” Harry took a sip from the tea and to Eggsy it looked far more fancy than the way he drank tea, but what was so different about it? He studied Harrys for a while and noticed the little difference in how he held the mug. “Oi, how is asking not patiently? Also you have my dog, I have concerns about his well-being” and as Eggsy announced his worries he chugged down the still hot tea. “I am ready can we go now” Harry noticed that Eggsy didn’t ask him to leave. No he demanded it and so he slowly but steady emptied his mug, put it in the sink and nodded. “Sure the cab is waiting for us”.  
“Innit kinda weird that I have to stay such a long time with ya?” when the young recruit asked Harry this he had a cheeky grin on his lips. “It isn’t weird, Eggsy, it’s necessary for your training that I can teach you the etiquette and rules you have to know as a Kingsman” they were now in the cab on the way to Harry’s place in a really posh area of London, were Eggsy had never been to before. There was no reason for him and if the neighbours would’ve probably called the police for him just being there.  
If he had jobs to do for Dean there were in a less posh area, easier to get in and out without getting seen or noticed. “ It’s like a sleepover, right?” it was all very new to Eggsy. Joking helped him to hide his insecurity and the up building nervousness if he could get any more nervous than he already was.  
Merlin and Harry hadn’t explained what would happen in this 24 four hours. And now Harry hesitated a little before he answered “Maybe a little, we’ll have dinner, enjoy some tea and if you learn fast, of which I am very sure, there may be time for a movie” when Harry praised Eggsy like that the butterflies in his stomach started to go crazy.  
This so unspecific and innocent seeming explanation seemed to cause more anxiety for Eggsy of what would really happen. So many unanswered questions, why would Harry do that to him?

The cab driver stopped as they finally arrived. Overwhelmed from all the poshness Eggsy needed a moment before he stumbled out of the cab. “Has everythin’ to be so fuckin’ posh about ya?” to this cheeky comment Harry replied with a smile. “Have a nice day Mr. Unwin, see you tomorrow Mr. Hart” and as Harry closed the cab door it drove off.  
While Harry entered the pin into the lock pad to open the door Eggsy took a look around.  
Was this all really happening to him or just a dream and he get woken up any minute by Dean yelling at him or his mother. And when was the last time he had a decent dream and not horrific nightmare?  
From the last encounter with Dean Eggsy had still red and blue marks hidden under his hoodie & shirt, but damn they still hurt like hell. Harry knew but he didn’t bring any of this up, he had manners.

The heavy wooden door opened itself and revealed Harrys luxurious and well-furnished home. “Welcome to my little home”, was a very understated statement from Harry and Eggsy’s stood there with gaping his mouth. “Fuck me” Eggsy said not really thinking through what he said. Harry turned away, blushed and didn’t reply. Eggsy was impressed as he walked through the hallway and forgot all the manners his mom had tried to teach him over the years.  
Without taking his shoes off or asking he wandered around Harry’s mansion, it wasn’t simply a house, it was gigantic. Harry let him do whatever he wanted to, there was nothing he had to hide from the younger man. “’s all so fuckin’ posh ‘Arry” Eggsy was intimidated, obviously he didn’t belong here and he couldn’t even see himself staying here for longer than this very moment. “And clean, do ya have a housekeeper?” did his mentor even had time to clean everything when he was always on missions and shit?  
“No, but I could’ve one that Kingsman would hire for me, but as long as I am still capable of doing it myself I will”  
Harry hung up his jacket and put his shoes on the provided rack. When Eggsy wanted to turn around and reply something Harry had vanished. “I am in the kitchen preparing some tea” Harrys voice came from a room up close, but Eggsy still heard to figure out where it came from. He followed the voice, came across the fancy dining room. When Eggsy opened the kitchen door and saw how it looked his jaw dropped open again. A kettle sat on the stove and the whole interior and furnishings seemed to come right of a fancy commercial. Again the feeling of not belonging popped up.  
“Have a seat” Harrys words almost echoed into the silence and he pointed over to a little table.  
This mansion could fit a whole family and Eggsy didn’t quite get why Harry bore to live alone, all by himself.  
If Eggsy had a house like this he’d would’ve grab Daisy and his mom and forced them to move in with him, far away from Dean to find them.  
“What are you thinking about, Eggsy?” when Harry spoke his name it was so tender and he added softness into it, which Eggsy wasn’t used to. It also caused a weird feeling in his stomach.  
He shook it off and finally said “Thought ‘bout living’ in a house like that wif my fam”. He didn’t see a reason to lie to Harry, since he already knew where he came from and what the environment he lived in looked like. He wasn’t ashamed of it, he knew it was obvious for both of them.  
“That’s a very lovely thought, even though I cannot really relate” there was something cold and harsh in Harrys words, but Eggsy couldn’t figure out where it came from.  
Eggsy’s answer was interrupted by the boiling water which caused the kettle to whistle.  
Harry poured the water into two already prepared cups and now sat across from Eggsy who was automatically grabbing it to cool it down with a blow on it.  
“No” Harry put his hand on Eggsy’s and pushed it back down. “There are a few rules if you drink tea with gentleman and ladies around”  
Eggsy put the cup back on its saucer “O-okay, are there rules for everythin’?”. There was so much to learn for him which made him sigh, he wasn’t even tea drinking right. Harry smiled “There are a lots of rules and I’ll teach you the most important ones to know. And don’t worry you’re smart, you’ll learn them fast” again this praising was music in Eggsy’s ears. It was the tender smile and that Harrys hand still lingered on his which caused the butterflies to rumble in his stomach.  
“There are eight rules for drinking tea” Harry finally took his hand back and laid it on his cup. “First: no lemon or sweetener, maybe sugar, but it’s polite to try the tea first, before sweeten it”, that seemed simple to Eggsy and he nodded, maybe it wasn’t all too hard to learn. „The second rule is about the right cup, if you are in the position to host a tea party or invite someone over for tea, its best to use thin walled cups with a wide hole for the right relish” that sounded a little bit over the top, but Eggsy still got the concept of this and nodded again. “You may keep your tea warm on a tea warmer until the quests arrived, but it’s always best to brew it freshly” Eggsy sighed “So no traveller mug at the queens tea table” both of them chuckled “Not if you want to get in trouble” Harry winked at Eggsy. “I know this is all pretty much for a simple cup of tea, but it is tradition to pass this knowledge on” there was a short silence before Harry started again “The next rule is for the tea bag, you need to put it onto the extra plate I put in the middle of us, if there is no plate you politely ask for one, because the garbage doesn’t belong on the saucer or astray” again it was a little extra for Eggsy’s taste, but whatever he had to do, to be Kingsman, he would do it.  
He fished the little tea bag out of the cup and raised the spoon to his lips to lick it, but again Harry stopped him “That’s rule number five” it wasn’t harsh and then went on in explaining the other rules. Eight rules were enough for drinking tea, how could one remember all this stuff?  
“So if I ever visit the queen all these rules apply?” Eggsy asked after Harry was finished talking. And as he talked he wondered if the queen was fond of these rules or secretly hated them as much as Eggsy did already. “Yes and it goes for all of the royal family” Harry finally started to drink his tea which was cold by now. “I would advise to use all of these rules as long as you are here” he smiled at Eggsy and there was no way for Eggsy to read what he was thinking right now. So Eggsy drank his tea as he was told no matter the fact that it was also cold and Harry nodded in appreciation. There was a moment of silence where they just looked at each other. Harry broke it eventually when he asked “Do you have any questions for me right now?” Another moment of silence followed


	2. Why me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy gets a few details about why Harry chose him and what about Lee, what does Harry know aboout him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short Chapter, but I promise you, there will be more!

"A ton” Eggsy rubbed his chin as he was thinking about what to ask first and what was appropriate to ask. “Ask right away, ask as many questions as you like, about anything an  
“Why did you chose me?” a question Eggsy wanted to ask since the first day when Harry brought him into Headquarters. “Do you want the short or the long version of it?” Harry responded with a counter question. “The long one” Eggsy wanted every detail there was to know, also he liked Harry praising him.  
“As you might know or not your father was my protégé a long time ago unfortunately he died to save the others and me on a mission. It was my fault I was overlooking something obvious, it’s all I can tell you about it. The other recruit got the position for Lancelot which I had to bring the sad news to your mother, telling her that because of me her husband, your father wouldn’t come home. I couldn’t tell her much, not as much as she deserved to know, but there wasn’t anything I could do about it. She hated me, still hates me probably, it’s my fault Lee didn’t come home and she didn’t get a chance to see her husband once again. I regret it, to this day. I had my eye on you and your mother every now and then just checking in and I saw the potential you had very early on. Athletics, the Marines. Eggsy you are smart, talented and also very compassionate. I want you to give you a chance to develop your full potential and give you something back for the bad decision I’ve done. I wished I could’ve done something earlier, but I couldn’t, Kingsman provisions. I know, it sounds like a feeble excuse. Chester King forbid any action or way to contact you.  
So Lancelot died tragically at a mission and we needed a replacement. You came to my mind and chance brought it up that you needed my help that day.  
You are strong, powerful and as I have said it before I see much potential in you, Eggsy. Of course I had to consider the risks of bringing you into Kingsman, about what could happen and that I would have to deliver your mom news of another death. But I promised myself not to let it happen and not let my mistakes be made again. You can still back out and I would understand if you are angry now, but this is the whole reasoning behind it.”  
This was the end of Harrys monologue and he took another sip from his tea and looked at Eggsy, waiting for his response. He couldn’t read him, didn’t know what was going on in Eggsy’s mind and it caused him to be anxious about it.  
And Eggsy didn’t know either what was going on right now, that was a lot of information to process.  
“Okay” this wasn’t the response Harry expected even though he didn’t know what he had to expect after he brought this news to Eggsy. “How was he?” and even though Eggsy didn’t mention a name Harry knew who he was talking about. “Lee was a good man, very decent, smart, you got this from him. I had chosen him as my recruit because he had assertiveness, strength and was a fast learner. He was in a final test with another contestant and if it weren’t for my mistake I am sure he would’ve made a better Kingsman than myself” this were all true and right words coming from Harry and sadness and guilt filled him up. Silence was building up between them, but Harry really didn’t know what to say and Eggsy was still thinking. Harry knew his father, he was there when he died. His feelings got all mixed up. Between the affection and adoration he felt for the men sitting right in front of him sadness, frustration and anger build up inside of him. “I understand if you want to quit now or yell at me or whatever it is now you want to…” but Eggsy interrupted him “I’m not goin’, ‘Arry, but ya need to gimme time to process this” it was a lot for him and hearing about his father in a long time. Michelle wasn’t allowed to talk about him when Dean was around and Eggsy quit askimh after he understood that it caused great pain to her, more than he could bear to see. Since then he only knew that she must still love him. Michelle wore their wedding ring every single day even though Dean always tried to force her to take it off, she didn’t and she won’t as long as she lived.  
“Of course, I am sorry, do you want me to show you to your room?” and as he talked the little pug Eggsy again had forgotten about walked in barking and jumping up and down as he saw his owner. “There you are, J.B., did you sleep the whole time, yes you did” Eggsy picked his pug up and snuggled and kissed him. Harry shook his head over this really sweet reunion. “Beforehand someone had taken care of him, since we arrived J.B stayed in the living room, he must have had a deep sleep when he didn’t hear us coming in” Harry stated and Eggsy laughed “He sleeps like a baby, I wish I could have such a deep and resting sleep as he has” he could forget the former topic and enjoy being reunited with his pet. “I am cleaning up a little” Harry announced, got up and put their cups into the dishwasher, that he barely used, but since he had not as much time today it might be a good time, to start using it.  
It took Eggsy a few further moments before he let J.B down again and turned to Harry “Show me the room, I am rather excited if it is as fancy as the rest of your house” Eggsy was now smiling again and Harrys heart became a little lighter. “I don’t know if it is, that’s something you have to decide” Harry held out his hand, a weird gesture for a man that wants to know another man his bedroom, which Harry realized himself and pulled it back. “Let’s get upstairs” he said a little embarrassed and walks up the stairs. Eggsy and J.B followed him up. It was not a huge floor, only four rooms were up here. “The door on the left is a bathroom with a shower, a bath tub and toilet if you need that its free for you to use” Harry explained “On the right to it is my office, in the middle my bed room and the last room on the right is my guest room which is yours for the time you stay here, please take a look and go in”  
The door was still closed, Harry had prepared it since morning for Eggsy and was extra careful which beddings to choose and how he would present it to Eggsy without sending weird and obvious hints for what was going on inside of him.  
A little curious and nervous Eggsy got up to the door, put one hand on the handle and looked over to the shoulder to Harry “There isn’t a stripper waintin’ in it, is there?” Eggsy laughed over his own joke and Harry couldn’t anything to resist as doing the same. “No there isn’t, no big surprise” but as Eggsy now slowly opened the door, there was a huge surprise waiting for him. “Are you crazy, ‘Arry, this is hell of a surprise” astounded Eggsy stood there. There was a king size bed, with wonderful beige and red beddings. A night stand already prepared with water, chocolates, these were even Eggsy’s favourite, and a bouquet of flowers. Which made no sense in the way, why it was there, but it was pretty. White and lilac flowers were beautifully arranged on the sill. Eggsy walked over to them and he remembered the flowers forget-me-nots and Violets, a very uncommon combination, but it was lovely to look it and it smelled just as wonderful.  
Harry stood in the door frame, leaning against it “Do you like it?” he had picked out the flowers himself and obviously the whole arrangement in this room. „It is really nice” Eggsy said and turned around to Harry. “I’d like to stay here for a while” the colours, the smell, this house it was all so well put together that’s how Eggsy would love it live with Daisy and his mom. “You stay here for tonight, but if you make it into Kingsman you get a home for yourself”, it was normal procedure to Kingsman to not only give a house in such an area of London to a new agent, but also new phones, electronics modified by Merlin of course and an own taxi driver with a personal cab.  
“I will?” Eggsy didn’t knew that, well he could’ve deduced it, since Harry said Kingsman provided his home, but still there was a home like this in sight for him and for his family. “Of course, obviously you can chose to stay where you are now, but it is more comfortable don’t you think?” Harry still didn’t move from the spot. J.B was desperately trying to get on the bed, since he was allowed at Eggsy’s home to be there anytime he wanted. Harry began to chuckle and Eggsy got distracted from his thoughts and followed Harrys look. “Do you mind if I let him on the bed?” he asked a little cautiously it was still Harrys house after all. “Of course not, for now my home is yours” and so Eggsy lifted the little pug on the bed who snuggled himself into the blanket and softly began to snore. “He is very sleepy for a dog” said Harry and chuckled again before he turned around and wandered off into his office. Eggsy took that as an obvious invitation to follow him and so he did. As he entered the office he was stunned again this time not by the luxury, but by all the news articles on the wall.  
“To pee or not to pee?” was the first line that Eggsy read on the wall and he sat down on a seat that was placed in the corner of the room. “That was the headline the day after I defused a dirty bomb in Paris” these words came out of Harrys mouth so casual and Eggsy couldn’t believe that it came over him so naturally as this was any day business, but obviously it was to Harry. “Germany 1, England, 5” read Eggsy from another front page and Harry replied “Missed that game. I was breaking up an undercover spy ring at the Pentagon. My first mission. Foiled the assassination of Margaret Thatcher” it was an old memory for Harry and he had that News Paper up to remind him of that. “Not everybody would thank you for that one” as usual Eggsy made a cheeky remark. With a smile Harry said “The point is, Eggsy, nobody thanked me for any of them. Frontpage news on all these occasions was celebrity nonsense. Because it’s in the nature of Kingsman that our achievments remain secret. A gentleman’s name should appear in the newspaper only three times. When he’s born, when he marries, and when he dies. And we are, first and foremost, gentleman” again Harry held his short speech on gentleman and Eggsy hang onto every word of him. He hadn’t explained much yet to Eggsy, but as Harry was about to talk Eggsy spoke first “That’s me fucked then. It’s like Charlie said. I’m just a pleb”. It was what Eggsy thought of himself, too. He wasn’t born with a spoon up his arse and he wasn’t rich, he didn’t have the education the others had and obviously he was not a gentleman. “Nonsense” Harry said right when Eggsy was about to go on “Being a gentleman has nothing to do with the circumstances of one’s birth. Being a gentleman is something one learns” Eggsy was again surprised on how nice and sweet Harry was to him and how that made it possible for him to become what Harry wanted him to be “Yeah, but how?” Eggsy asked in confusion “All right, first lesson. You should’ve asked me before you took a seat” and Eggsy blushed a little, his mother has told him this once, but since nobody of his friends asked of this or care either, he forgot. “Second lesson. How to make a proper Martini” and Harry grinned. He stood up “Let’s go down stairs and I show you” Eggsy stood up with him and replied with a simple “Yes Harry”.  
He wasn’t sure what to expect from this again. “There is a gentlemans guide from Kingsman, it contains six rules and after I showed you how to make a Martini we are going them through and I want to know your opinion on them” Eggsy was a little sceptical “You really want to know what I think on the rules that have been set up like for centuries?” he was not really sure if Harry was kidding right now. “Of course, it is important to be critical upon old rules” he said and turned to Eggsy when they arrived in the dining room. Eggsy became more and more confused by Harry, as usual. This man was a mystery to him and that was obviously not helping with his feelings.


End file.
